In The Club
by trangshygurl88
Summary: Kevin Jonas never thought this would happen.


Cast: Kevin Jonas - Himself  
Samantha - Love Interest  
Nick Jonas - Himself  
Joe Jonas - Himself 

It was a Saturday, the Jonases were getting ready to go out to the club.

Kevin was getting ready to get in the shower until Joe ran into his room and started to yell crazy stuff at him. "Joe, what the hell is wrong with you and what are you trying to say?"

Joe: "There is a crazy girl at the front door and she won't leave stop singing until she met you"  
Kevin: "Okay, I'll come down right now"

So Kevin headed downstairs and went to the front door, opened it and found out it was his ex Danielle and shut her up by telling her to shut up. He told her to leave the property before he calls the cop on her. So Danielle left the premises of the Jonas house. Kevin headed back upstairs and finished his shower.

Kevin, Joe, & Nick left the house and started to head for Envy, a popular club in NY. 30 minutes later, they arrived at the club and worked their way into the club. Joe & Nick left Kevin alone and started to dance. Kevin was left alone so he headed to the bar but didn't order anything. Standing at the bar for 10 minutes, one particular girl caught his eye so he walked over to her.

Kevin introduced himself to this mystery girl.

"Hi my name is Kevin, whats yours?"  
"My name is Samantha"  
"Hi, Nice to meet you"  
"Wanna Dance?"  
"Sure, lets go"

So Kevin & Samantha headed to the dance floor and Samantha grinded on him like it was nothing. Kevin ignored at first but got into it in just 3 minutes.

Samantha was all up on Kevin and Kevin started to feel something in his pants. So Kevin asked Samantha to a private room so he can "hang" out with her. Sam & Kevin headed towards the private room.

Kevin was really into Sam and Sam was into Kevin and all the dancing made her hot and in her head, she was saying I must have him now.

Sam started to kiss Kevin on the neck and Kevin started to nibble on her ear. She started to move down towards his middle section. She unbutton his belt, unbutton his pants, and took off his boxer briefs. She started to give Kevin a blowjob that he'll remember.

"Ohh..do it more faster"

she started doing it faster and he moaned  
after 1 minute of giving head she started to move upward. Kevin started to take off Sam's clothing and turned her around and place his growing member inside of her. she moaned...

"OH KEVIN!"

Once he was in he started moving slowly at first. Just so it will build excitement. This made Samantha moan even louder. Kevin thought he heard someone open the door. But he just put it past him. Kevin started getting faster and faster until he was at the point where the couch was lifting off the floor.

"KEVINNN! UGHHH!" Samantha screamed even louder then before. Kevin slowed down and moved towards her ear.  
"Am I hurting you?" he asked between gasps of breath.  
"Not at all" Sam said as she flipped him over so she was on top. Sam started riding him like she never had before. By the time they were through their bodies glistened from head to toe of sweat.  
After releasing his load into her he pulled out and collapsed next to her on the couch.  
He was panting like a dog in the hot summer sun.  
Once he caught some of his breath he looked over at Sam and cupped her face in his hand.  
He kissed her hard and passionately.  
After ending a kiss that seemed like it was going to last forever he said "that was the best time I've ever had."  
Sam just smiled and kissed him again.  
"Can we keep in touch?" Kevin asked.  
"Uhhh…." Sam said as she started getting up and putting on her clothes.  
"….whats that supposed to mean?" Kevin asked. He still put nothing on. Samantha was fully clothed when she finally answered him.  
"Look Kevin. I had a really good time. Your really good at what you do… but…"  
"but what?" Kevin had a mixed look of hurt and anger on his face  
"I'm not that big on relationships… I'm really sorry" Sam said as she grabbed her bag opened the door and left the room.  
Kevin picked up a pillow from off the couch and threw it. It hit a lamp and it shattered on the floor into a million pieces.  
He started gathering his clothes together when the door opened again.  
"Hey Kevin..?" Joe said as he opened the door.  
"What do you want?" Kevin said as he was giving joe the dirtiest look ever but he didn't mean it.  
"Uh.. I just wanna say that I was sorry for walking in on you and whatever her name is"  
"THAT WAS YO- ugh fine. Everything's fine" Kevin said as he finished putting on his clothes and pushing his way past Joe.  
"Dude are you okay?" Joe was cut off by Kevin turning around and saying "IM FINE! NOW LETS GET OUTA HERE!"  
Kevin walked out of the club not even waiting for Joe and nick. He assumed they were behind him. As he was pushing past the final door, he saw Samantha flirting with another sucker. "What a whore.." he said under his breath. Then he casually walked close to her making sure he bumped her hard enough with his shoulder, causing her drink to go flying over her and her next victim.  
"Oops. I'm soooo sorry." Kevin said smiling.  
Kevin just walked away and laughed. Joe and Nick eventually caught up but they stayed behind. No one wants to mess with Kevin when hes upset. Not even his brothers.


End file.
